danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cupcakeaj2/Kingdom Succession Rules and Stuff
The magnificent Queen Cupcake is dying from a disease. She unfortunately has no heirs. The Queen's Prophet has had a vision that you and the other guests will be the new ruler. But who will be the new ruler? Will it be you? Or will you die? Let's play a game of life and death. The queen likes those games. Morning Phase-'''Explore! And stuff! And kill??? Everybody starts in the Dining Room. '''Challenge Phase-You may challenge someone to a duel/test on the main thread. You can only challenge one person. You can accept multiple challenges. You can only deny one challenge made against you each Challenge Phase. If this phase is skipped, the challenge results will not be revealed Voting Phase-Anyone that lost a challenge during the most recent Challenge Phase is up for elimination. The player that gets the most votes get executed. Anyone that won a challenge the previous Challenge Phase may select a prize. One prize for each challenge won. If this phase is skipped, no one will be executed. Dinner Phase-You're all in the dining room. In the dinner thread, tell me if you want to keep your meal or swap it with another player's meal. You can't swap with a player who is keeping their meal or swap with a player who already swapped with you. Each player has 2 swaps. Why would you want to swap? Because of Cryomancer, Insomniac, and Poisoner! You may also starve to ignore any effects of your meal but you will die if you starve twice in a row. You may also guess other player's roles. If you're correct, their role is publicly revealed. If you're wrong, your role is publicly revealed. Night Phase Explore! The advantage of this over the Morning Phase? It's harder for people to see so it's better for murder! Also people that did actions during the Night Phase will show up as sleepy. If a player gets murdered/deadly guessed, their prizes will be secretly/publicly given to their killer. Prizes: Free Guess: When used during the Dinner Phase, your role won't be revealed if you get your guess wrong. Guess Immunity: When used during the Voting Phase, all guesses made against you will fail during the following Dinner Phase. Deadly Guess: When used during the Dinner Phase, your guess will kill the target if you're correct. If you're wrong, you die. Spectator Ticket: When used during the Morning Phase, you'll be immune to challenges this Challenge Phase but you can't make any. Lottery Ticket: When used during the Voting Phase, a ticket with your name will be added to the lottery. At the beginning of each Morning Phase, a random name will be pulled. That person will gain two prizes and then that ticket will be removed. Once a player dies, all of their tickets in the lottery will be removed. Everybody will know who has a ticket in the lottery. Private Investigation: Learn a player's role. When one is used, the person who used it will be revealed and who they used it on. You cannot guess players that you investigate until two days pass. Roles: (I WILL ACCEPT IDEAS AND CHANGES TO THE ROLES) Cryomancer "I will recreate the cold empire. It will return to it's former glory." A year after King Haw became king, he and two other large kingdoms declared war on the cold empire. Miraculously, they succeeded. The cold empire fell in less than two months. The emperor and half of his heirs all were assassinated within three days. The assassin was later found dead in the castle but the damage had already been done. Later, King Haw ordered the massacre of every cryomancer in existence. This lasted for five years and almost every cyromancer died. ALMOST every cryomancer died. You're the last cryomancer alive. Now, how did you become one of the people King Haw invited to the "peaceful" death game? You killed the richest person in the city you took refuge in and sold all of his treasure. That was how you became the richest in your city. Now, you will get your revenge on the king. Freeze-Morning/Night Phase-Freeze a room, trapping players in it. They won't be able to leave it or enter it until it melts (Frozen rooms last 1 whole day) They won't participate in Challenges and will be immune from voting during this time. They won't starve since they can eat ice. You cannot target the same player twice in a row. Frozen Statue-Morning Phase-Freeze a nearby player, preventing them from doing anything until the Night Phase, where the ice melts. You cannot target the same player twice in a row. Frozen Meal-Voting Phase-Freeze a player's meal. Whoever gets the meal at the end of the dinner phase dies. Winter Wizard-Passive-Immune to Frozen Meals Poisoner "How are you feeling? Sick? Of course you are." When King Haw became paranoid that his children was going to kill him, he hired you to poison his children, one at a time. He paid you lots of money. Unfortunately, one of his children disappeared before you could poison them. When you were done and returned to your hometown, you were the richest person there. That was how you got invited to the "peaceful" death game. You were the richest in your hometown, which was more of a homecity than a hometown. Poison-Voting Phase-Poison a player's meal. Whoever gets the meal at the end of the dinner phase will be poisoned. Extract Poison-Voting Phase-Extract poison from an already poisoned player. Their lifespan will be increased by one day. After that, you must poison the meals of one player. Whoever gets the meal at the end of the dinner phase will be poisoned. Slow Poison-Passive-Your poisons take three whole days to kill. If you die, all poisoned players will be unpoisoned. Pharmacist "All you need are some of these pills and you'll feel as good as new!" You, unlike many other pharmacists in this kingdom, use pills to help take care of your patients. You are the only one in this kingdom who knows how to make MEDICAL pills and use homeopathy. Why use leeches or make and give medicine when pills are easier to make and make people feel much better? You saved so much time. You became so rich because your services were so famous. You doubt that the death game is going to be peaceful though. Maybe you can give injured contestants some poisoned pills to make them feel better temporarily... And then they die from poison a few days later. Heal-Challenge Phase-Make yourself immune from elimination. If you do get the most votes, your role will be revealed but you won't be killed. Then the voting phase will restart. 1 Use. Anethesia-Challenge Phase-Spray some anesthetics at a player. They will be unable to deny all challenges made against them for the rest of the Challenge Phase. 3 Uses. Pills-Voting Phase-Try to sell a player some pills. If they accept, they must pick a prize to give you but their poison will be cured and they will be immune to tampered meals this Dinner Phase. This is public. If they have no prizes, you will learn their role. If they accept, you will also gain another use of Poisoned Pills. Poisoned Pills-Voting Phase-Try to sell a player some poisoned pills. If they accept, they must pick a prize to give you and they will be poisoned (They'll die in three days). This is public. If they have no prizes, you will learn their role. Your uses will be spent if your target doesn't accept. 2 Uses. Medical Knowledge-Immune to Frozen Meals, Poison, and Sleep Pills. Murderer "Kill... Kill... Kill..." Your twin brother was the richest person in the city you lived in, mainly because you killed everybody that was richer. When he was invited to the peaceful death game and you weren't, you got mad. During the night, you killed him in his sleep and took his place. After all, you're his twin. No one can tell the difference between you and him, right? Fear-Challenge Phase-You win all challenges you're in. Bypasses every other ability. 2 Uses. Stab-Challenge Phase-Kill a player. 0 Uses. You get another use if you win at least one challenge in the Challenge Phase. You can only kill people that have lost a duel in the past. Cannot be used in final three. Psychopath-Passive-Every player that you kill moves you up 1 spot on the Duel list. Insomniac "Why do you want to stay awake all night? There's nothing to do. Just sleep, or I'll make you sleep. What? It's not fair that I get to stay awake all night?" You can't sleep. It's boring to stay awake all night. All of the people that can sleep during the night are lucky, but some of them don't want to sleep all night. Maybe you can change their minds, by putting some... pills in their food. After all, the only reason you got into the peaceful death game was because you worked all day and night long and got lots of money for all of the work you did. You literally worked 24/7. Drug-Challenge Phase-Make a player get last in all challenges. 2 Uses. Can't be used in final three. Sleep Pill-Voting Phase-Put a sleep pill in a player's meal. They will be asleep the following Night Phase and Morning Phase. Insomnia-Passive-Won't show up as "Sleepy" during the morning even if you didn't sleep the whole night. Immune to Sleep Pills and Anethesia. Lost Heir "Father, I've returned. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you like you always thought." When King Haw hired a poisoner to poison his children, you were terrified. You were always one to eavesdrop and always enjoyed doing it. When you heard the news, you realized that you weren't safe in the castle and should hide or just commit suicide. You left the castle with your treasures and went to a different city. You sold your treasures out of misery and soon became the richest in your city. Now you're back in the castle that you've feared in the past few months. Would you die in here like you were supposed to or will you survive and reunite with your father? Royal Favor-Challenge Phase-Win all challenges you are in. You will lose to Demon (Duel) and Prophet (Test). 2 Uses. Bribe-Voting Phase-Steal a player's vote. 2 Uses. Forged Vote-Voting Phase-Give another vote as the Lost Heir. 3 Uses. Survivor-Passive-Immune to death once. Demon "I was summoned for a reason, and that reason is to take the throne and recreate this world." Last year, you were summoned by a powerful cult who worshiped the true gods. They wanted you to help them change the world into the world that they wanted. Of course you refused. Why would you listen to these humans? You killed half of the cult before leaving and disguising yourself as a human. You sold some of your otherworldly treasures for a high price and quickly became rich. Anyone who tried to steal your treasure or kill you died of a heart attack before they could try. Every day, you think about transforming this world and taking the throne. Now that you're in this castle, with the throne right in front of you, how could you resist? You can transform this world into a living hell. Demonic Seal-Morning Phase-Seal two rooms, making them unable to be entered for the rest of the game. You cannot seal guest rooms. Obliterate-Morning/Night Phase-Kill all players in the same room as you. Cannot be used in guest rooms. 1 Use Demon God-Passive-If you are in the final five, you will become immune to all death except voting. You will win the first Test you are in in every challenge Phase. Increasing Knowledge-Passive-You move up one spot on the Test list every time you participate in a Test. Prophet "I see... something." A few days ago, an omen revealed that you should go gambling. Unfortunately, prophets weren't allowed to gamble because of their "powers" but you did so anyways. You somehow didn't get caught and won so much money. You instantly became the richest person in the capital. You had to give some money to the king though. And you had to give half of it to the treasury. After all that, you were still the richest. You didn't even use your prophetical powers. Maybe the gods just like you or maybe it's because you're amazing. Visionary-Morning Phase-Pick one role. You will get three names. One of them is that role. Alternatively, you can pick one player. You will get three living roles. They are one of those roles. Link-Morning Phase-Link minds with someone, allowing you to talk to them for the rest of the morning phase. Foresight-Dinner Phase-Learn which players will be affected by tampered meals at the end of the dinner phase, assuming that everyone that hasn't acted yet decides to eat. You will also receive two false players who won't actually be affected by tampered meals. Prayer-Night Phase-Pray to the gods. You will be unable to be murdered until the end of the next Morning Phase. Anyone who tries will instead learn your role. 1 Use. Imposter "I'm not who you think I am. Or did you already know I was an imposter?" You were in a small town when a rich person, his guards, and his servants entered and decided to go to an inn to rest. During the night, you walked into the rich lady's room, disguised as a guard, and killed her. Then you hid her body and disguised yourself as her. The guards and the servants didn't notice and continued on their journey to the capital with you as their new master. You found out about the peaceful death game and when you reached the castle, you told them to go home as the castle's guards and servants brought you inside. Impersonation is a really powerful skill. Imposter-Any Phase-Select a player in the same room as you and learn their role. You still keep this Ability and your Passive. You will become their role (without any killing abilities) until you use Imposter again. 1 Use. Disguise Prep-Passive-You gain one use of Imposter every 2 days. Note: When disguised as a role, your results for the duels/tests will be Imposter. You cannot guess people that you disguise as. Cult Leader "Join us and help us turn this world into a brand new one." Last year, your cult summoned a demon. Unfortunately, the demon decided to not help your cause and killed half of your cult before escaping. You were devastated but you easily were able to get all of the money and things of value that your cultists had before they died. You quickly became the richest person in your city and expanded your cult. Now that you're in the castle, you have a lot more people to convert. After all, no one can resist your mad ravings about the dark gods. Mindslave-Morning Phase-Place a nearby player under your control. You can force them to do one action. You can't force them to murder or suicide. Convert-Morning Phase-Convert a player into your cult. They will have access to the special Cult chat. You cannot talk in the chat but you can read it. Mind Control-Challenge Phase-Force one player in your cult to challenge another. They cannot deny the challenge. Cultists-Challenge Phase-This Challenge Phase, you will use the Duel and Test results of one of your cultists. 2 Uses. Assassin "Killing is easy. Death happens when you least expect it." Your father was the one sent to assassinate the emperor of the cold empire and half of his children. He was best friends with King Haw. Then he died from the severe cold of the empire. You never even knew him. He died two months before you were born. All you know about him is what your mother told you. She was heartbroken about her husband's death and her grief lasted until she died from a disease when you were 10. That was when you developed a hatred for the king. He was the one who indirectly ruined your family. But you couldn't tell anyone about your hatred because you might get executed. After running away from an orphanage and getting enslaved, you became determined to kill the king. You assassinated your master, sold his property, and joined an assassins' guild. You eventually became the head of the guild and after that, you quickly became the richest in your city. Now that you're in the castle, killing the king should be easy. Shadow-Morning/Night Phase-Go invisible. You can't murder while invisible. Dummy-Morning/Night Phase-Place a dummy where you're at. You can teleport to a dummy at any time. You and other players can manually move them once placed but they're very heavy. 2 Uses. Distract-Challenge Phase-Your first challenge pair along with two other random ones will be distracted and end in a draw. 3 Uses. Ice Shatterer-Passive-Immune to Freezing Amnesiac "Who am I? Where am I? Why am I here?" The only thing you remember before being brought here by guards was that you were in a hospital surrounded by rich-looking people that claimed that they were your children. You don't remember a single thing. You don't want to be the new ruler, but maybe if you do, you will learn more about your past. All you know is that you were some rich person. Remember-Morning Phase-Become a dead player's role. 1 Use. Memory Loss-Morning Phase-Turn a nearby player into an Amnesiac with only the Remember Ability. 1 Use. The person you turn into an Amnesiac will lose their prizes. Barbarian "Do as I say and you won't get hurt." After King Haw's war against the cold empire, he immediately turned his attention to the barbaric villages in the mountains. His army walked into the villages and educated the barbarians in the art of being a civilized person. Well, they walked into most of the villages. Some of them were too well hidden. You and your parents ran away from your villages to one of the hidden villages when you were young. Your parents told you scary stories of the kingdom and made you fear them. Eventually, your fear transformed into hate. After a few years, your village was discovered and instead of a peaceful reform, the army executed almost everyone in the village. You survived and hid in the largest city in the mountains. Eventually, you decided to kill the rich "civilized" people of the city as revenge. Eventually, you got used to city life and decided to steal treasure and sell it to become rich. Very rich. Now that you're in the "peaceful" death game, you don't actually have to be civilized anymore. You can be as greedy and barbaric as you want. Blackmail-Morning Phase/Night Phase-Slip a letter under a player's door. That player will be forced to be in a challenge this Challenge Phase and cannot deny any challenges. If they do, they will be considered a Coward. Brutal Challenge-Challenge Phase-Challenge a player considered as a Coward. The challenge will be given in your thread and if they lose, they will be up for voting. Your identity will not be revealed and this challenge cannot be denied. Boo-Voting Phase-Boo all Cowards. All players considered a Coward that are up for voting will receive one vote. 2 Uses. Jester "Hee hee hee. Who wants to have some fun?" All you want to do is have fun. After all, life is boring without some fun. As the best entertainer in the kingdom, you are the richest in your city of fun. Circuses every day, entertainment for all! This game will also be fun, since you make everything fun! Even death can be funny. Prank-Morning/Night Phase-Prank a nearby player. They'll collapse from shock and will be unable to act until the Voting Phase. Mass Panic-Challenge Phase-Start a mass panic, ending the Challenge Phase. The results of the Challenge Phase will also be randomized. Balloons-Voting Phase-Let go of your balloons, distracting everybody, ending the Voting Phase. 2 Uses. Gallows Humor-Night Phase-All players that die tonight or during the next Morning Phase will have their roles revealed to only you. 1 Use. A Fool-Passive-You have a 50% chance to win a challenge and a 50% chance to lose. Illusionist "Want to see something... magical?" You're the best illusionist in this kingdom, meaning that you're the richest illusionist in this kingdom. Your illusions are so good, they're unexplainable. You can make hours pass by in just a few minutes. You can make things appear out of nowhere. You can even make human illusions that walk! They also talk! Your illusions will be very helpful in this peaceful death game, everyone will surely be fooled by them. Illusion of Time-Any Phase-End the current phase and skip the next one. 3 Uses. Illusion-Morning/Night Phase-Summon an item. It's fake and will disappear upon getting touched. Challenge Illusions-Challenge Phase-Cause two players to duel each other. Cause two others to test each other. 3 Uses. Consultant ' ''"I just want to help, what's the problem with that? You don't trust me?" You're the king's royal assistant, and probably the second most important person in this kingdom. You are the most capable person to become the next ruler in this kingdom. The king knows that as well. Even though you aren't the richest or the most well known person, you are very important and very capable. That's why the king put you in this peaceful death game with... several advantages. Order Search-Morning/Night Phase-Order guards to search a player, giving you any items they have. 2 Uses. Distrust-Challenge Phase-Force two other players to challenge each other. 2 Uses. Pardon-Voting Phase-Pardon a player from execution. You cannot use this ability on yourself. You gain one prize from that player (of the pardoned player's choice). If they have no prizes, you will gain a random prize. 2 Uses. Royal Assistant-Passive-Since you're the right hand man of the ruler, they've given you a nice advantage. You start off with an extra prize of your choice. '''Conman "You don't know how much you need this in your life! It'll change your life forever!... For the worst." You are skilled in the art of scamming and taking money. No one has ever caught you ever. Your ability to scam people and get their money is so good. You've done it since you were a young peasant. So how did you get invited to this peaceful death game if only the rich are supposed to be here? Well, last month, you did a scandal and scammed a noble out of all of their money. They couldn't even catch you. You easily became the richest in the city. You were already rich because of all of the scamming you did during your entire life. It wasn't suspicious at all that you suddenly became rich. Scamming-Morning/Night Phase: Obtain a random prize from a target. The target will however be given three names. One of them is the Conman. Snake Oil-Voting Phase-Taint a player’s food. Whoever eats the food at the end of the Dinner Phase will think that they're poisoned. A Pharmacist's Pills will "cure" the poison. 3 Uses. Natural Weasle-Passive-You start with 1 Guess Immunity. Miller "At least I know how to grow crops. You people rely on people like ME to survive." You work for one of the richest aristocrats in the kingdom. You are actually best friends with him. It's strange but poetic at the same time. A peasant that is friends with a noble. That's how you got into this game. The king went to the aristocrat a few days ago to invite him but he refused because he had important business to take care of. After half an hour of arguing, they agreed to let you go instead. After all, what's so bad about that? If you become king, you will give your childhood friend many benefits. All you need to do is eat properly and not get eliminated. In the end, you will be the one who harvests the throne and obtains the crops that is the kingdom. Harvester-Voting Phase-Harvest all food in the castle, skipping the Dinner Phase and starving everybody. (Players that are already starving will not die) 1 Use. Rummage-Voting Phase-Get 1 use of a random ability of whoever gets executed. Can't get killing abilities. 3 Uses. Simple Meal-Voting Phase-Change your meal to a simple meal of bread and butter, removing all tampering done to that meal. 2 Uses. Well Fed-Passive-You can starve for two days in a row but doing so will reveal your role. Champion "I'll take on everybody in this castle by myself!" You live in one of the most tyrannical cities in existance. Unfortunately for the king, he can't deny the fact that you are the richest in that city because of your popularity and your strength in the city's arena. You've killed countless in the arena and get showered in gold, medals, and flowers every month. Of course, nobody expects you to pick up all of the gold and medals on the floor. '' ''The city didn't want you to leave but you wanted to. You were so bored of fighting in the arena. Now you new people to fight and you don't have to fight on the same boring arena sands. You'll prove to everybody that strength is the only thing that matters. Once you become king, you will rule with an iron fist. Analyze-Morning Phase-Learn a player's role. 1 Use. Tactician-Morning Phase-Gain a random ability from a nearby player. You will not gain killing abilities. You will be given five uses of the ability you gain. 1 Use. Last Stand-Passive-If you are killed by an attacker and have a prize, you will instead be dying (You can't do anything). You will be revealed that you are dying. If no one finds you within one day, you will die. If someone does find you, they may give you medical help. If they do, they will gain one of your prizes. Frenzy-Passive-Whenever someone gets murdered, you will gain another use of Analyze. If you murdered someone, you will instead gain another use of Tactician. Duel and Test Results Duel Results: Demon Barbarian Champion Imposter Miller Lost Heir Assassin Cryomancer Murderer Illusionist Consultant Poisoner Conman Pharmacist Cult Leader Insomniac Prophet Amnesiac Test Results: Prophet Pharmacist Poisoner Conman Cult Leader Illusionist Murderer Assassin Miller Consultant Insomniac Imposter Lost Heir Cryomancer Barbarian Champion Demon Amnesiac Rooms Arena Bathrooms Barracks Chapel Dining Room Dungeon Execution Room Garden Graveyard Grand Hall Guest Rooms Infirmary Kitchen Library Music Room Pantry Pond Ruler's Room Servants' Quarters Throne Room Treasury Kingdom Succession 1: Winner: Rubik the Cowgirl (Murderer). Ended on CP8. http://danganronparoleplaystuff.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:97596 Kingdom Succession 2.1: Filled up at VP3 (13/16) http://danganronparoleplaystuff.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:122985 Kingdom Succession 2.2: Filled up at NP7 (4/16) https://danganronparoleplaystuff.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:129954 Kingdom Succession 2.3: Winner: Pirate the Doctor. Ended on DP9. 'https://danganronparoleplaystuff.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:141946 '''Kingdom Succession 3.1: Filled up at MP4 (13/16) 'https://danganronparoleplaystuff.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:145825 '''Kingdom Succession 3.2: Winner: Haw the Assassin. Ended on MP8. https://danganronparoleplaystuff.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:151305 Kingdom Succession Colony 2: Winner: DRAW. Ended on DP6. https://danganronparoleplaystuff.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:153087 Category:Blog posts